Fixtures, such as those associated with lighted exit signs, may be mounted on a wall or on a ceiling. Ceiling-mounted fixtures generally attach to the top of a sign and position the sign perpendicularly to the ceiling. Wall-mounted fixtures may attach to the side of a sign to position the sign parallel to the wall, or may attach to the end of the sign to position the sign perpendicularly to the wall.
In one general aspect, a fixture includes a mounting unit and a housing unit. The mounting unit includes attachment points for attachment to a junction box, and also includes a connector. The housing unit includes at least two mating connectors positioned at different locations for attachment to the housing. The housing unit is connected to a lens panel at an edge of the lens panel defined between two display faces of the panel. A light source positioned in the housing unit directs light into the lens panel along the edge.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. For example, a first mating connector may be positioned at the end of the housing unit to enable the housing unit to be mounted perpendicularly to the mounting unit. A second mating connector may be positioned on the side of the housing unit to enable the housing unit to be mounted parallel to the mounting unit. A third mating connector may be positioned on the top of the housing unit to enable the housing unit to be mounted beneath the mounting unit.
The lens panel, such as an exit sign, may be attached to the bottom of the housing unit. The light source may include a set of LEDs. The lens panel may include reflective material in its center and along edges other than the connection edge to improve illumination of the lens panel.
The housing unit may include a housing body and a housing cover, with the housing cover including one of the mating connectors. Plugs, which may provide a surface flush with the housing base or the housing cover may be attached to the unused mating connectors. The connector may include a locking mechanism.
The connector may include a female connector and a male connector. The female connector includes two holes, and the male connector includes a raised portion and a locking bar. When the connectors are joined together, the raised portion of the male connector fits in the first hole of the female connector and the housing unit is moved so that the locking bar engages the second hole and ensures a secure, locked, connection between the connectors.
The mounting unit may include a mounting base and a canopy, with the mounting base attaching to the junction box and the canopy including the connector for attachment to the housing unit.
The invention provides a single, adaptable lighted fixture that can be used to direct light into an edge of a sign, such as a lighted exit sign, and to mount the sign on a ceiling or a wall. When the exit sign is mounted on a wall, the sign can be end-mounted so that it protrudes perpendicularly to the wall. The sign may also be mounted so that it is parallel to the wall.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and from the claims.